initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Fujiwara
18 years old (19 in Fourth Stage), Takumi Fujiwara (藤原拓海 Fujiwara Takumi) is the son of Bunta Fujiwara, the owner of a pervert shop in his hometown Akina. He rarely shows emotion. His best friend is Itsuki Takeuchi, who is a racing fan. At the beginning of the series, Takumi worked part-time at a gas station with Itsuki, along with Iketani, who is a member of the local racing team, the Akina Speed Stars. In the first few episodes both Itsuki and Iketani think that Takumi has no driving ability, due to Takumi's appatent disinterest in cars and racing. The only one who had suspected that Takumi has advanced driving techniques is the owner of the gas station, Yuuichi; during a work break in which Takumi and his friends were watching a rally race on TV, the group began to discuss drifting techniques. Though Itsuki was quick to point out what he thought were Takumi's apparent "mistakes" in understanding, Yuuichi understood that even though Takumi was unable to come up with the technical terms required to demonstrate a common base of understanding, his hand motions were suspiciously indicative of an experienced driver, if not a racer; however, until the race against the Akagi Red Suns, it had remained speculation on his part. In fact and unbeknownst to most people, Takumi has had far more experience on the touge than Iketani and Itsuki, as Takumi has been driving his father's AE86 Trueno for five years (since he was 12 in his first year of junior high school, 7th grade), delivering tofu to a hotel at 4:00 A.M. every day. Takumi has been manipulated subtly by Bunta into developing driving skills, without being fully aware of Bunta's intent. Takumi's driving technique, without question, makes him one of the best in Akina, the other being his father; the very fact that he has managed to win races against far more powerful cars with his AE86 Trueno is testament to his driving skills early on in his touge racing career. As a result of five years of experience on Akina - chief of which Bunta's paper cup training comes to mind - Takumi is able to quickly adapt to nearly any situation that presents itself during a race. One of his greatest strengths is his ability to visualize the road in his head, thus making up for the lack of visibility no matter how dark the mountain pass may be. This only takes effect if he has driven on the road before, which was not the case in some of his later races. He is considered an instinctive, rather than an intellectual driver, as Ryousuke might be. The mizutoshi ''technique - a difficult "gutter-drop" technique involving driving his AE86's inside tires into rain gutters to defeat centrifugal force, arguably defines Takumi, as the use of the technique led him to many victories throughout the story, especially during the initial stages of his racing career. At first, Takumi was not part of any team - he was just loosely affiliated with the Akina Speed Stars and had only helped during his first race at his father's behest - but, later on, was convinced by Ryosuke Takahashi to join Project D, a special team created by Ryosuke aimed at breaking every course record in Japan. Takumi often appears docile and weak-minded, but he is stubborn and strong-willed, and many remarks have been said about that by both friend and foe alike. Yuuichi realized that Takumi was like his father in his behavior. Because he is not as outwardly ill-tempered as Keisuke, the mechanics of Project D tend to find him docile. However, to those who have raced against him, Takumi possesses tremendous concentration and instinctive insight once behind the wheel (and these qualities are most evident when he is chasing after his opponent). His apparent docility became mental traps for many of his opponents. Keisuke asks Takumi to become professional racers together and now Takumi's eventual goal is to become a professional racer with Keisuke. Keisuke and Takumi become rivals that aspire to the same dream. Takumi is currently dating Mika Uehara, a golfer who is training to be a pro golfer. '''Likes:' Green reasons, Rear end of his AE86, naps Dislikes: '''Showoffs, Losing, Girls that flirt '''Special skills: Machinegun Shiftdown , "Fujiwara Zone " Height: 6'1 Gallery tumblr_md4dpa2DhA1qd1llpo1_500.png|Takumi's AE86 Takumi.jpg Avatar 1256407134.jpg 20050727223208.jpg 14746.jpg K6qVto6agmNGaWZ0aCAy3uE.jpg 0bc979b759613c976dba48465305fc95.gif Takumi17.jpg|Takumi in volume 1 Takumi10.jpg Takumi05.jpg Takumi04.jpg Takumi02.jpg Takumi01.jpg Takumi-Fujiwara-2.jpg Takumi-Fujiwara-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-06-03-08h24m33s46.png tumblr_md98131DGT1rnkcuxo1_1280.jpg initiald1.jpg|Takumi in the live action movie initiald_1280.jpg|Takumi and the AE86 in the live action movie Ae86trueno.jpg|AE86 in color Trivia *His given name, Takumi, means "clear sea", and his family name, Fujiwara, refers to "wisteria field" *His mother has not shown up throughout the series, and Bunta has never made any mention of his mother. For his part, Takumi has never questioned why, either. *He apparently resembles Shinji Inui. *He made a cameo with an orange Toyota FT-86. ''(pictured) '' Category:Takumi Fujiwara Category:Mika Uehara Category:Project D Category:AE86 Category:Initial D: Fourth Stage Category:Characters Category:Male